mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Equivocal Missions
The Equivocal Missions are a series of events involving a top-notch training squad, as they are thrown into the backstabbing, saddening, and pain of the Dark Union. Join the Fantas Squad as they begin to leave Mech Mice Academy, and enter into the real battlefield: where no mouse re-spawns. Prologue All squads go through vigorous training before they reach the battlefield. On the first day of training, no rookie units have formed or joined squads. They train by themselves, and after a long 12 months of training, they move onto squad training. This is the most crucial part of any squad's training, and this is where our story begins. This mix-match squad was the best in its class, and ranked 2nd place in the scoreboards. This squad named themselves the Fantas Squad, although it wasn't official. Their diverse skills and experience are said to be the reason they're so great, but others suggest that they cheated in the Academy. Finally, after months of training, the final simulation battle has come for the Fantas Squad. They're battling against another great squad, only 500 points less than them on the scoreboards. The Fantas Squad leader, Mic Zelo, gives a speech to his squad, as they prepare to battle their enemy, and finish training once and for all. Mic: "Soon, we'll be in the war-zone, where not one mouse or bug or rat re-spawns!" Chapter 1: Finals It was early 2013 that Mic gave that speech to his squad. He stood up on a crate that was handily placed nearby the simulation room. He spoke with a great voice, and encouraged his 4 units. Mic: "Guys, we did it! We reached the finals with blazing scores, and a left impression on the Academy. We've battled through so many of our brethren, and have completed so many missions. It's time that we go out with a bang! A bang in the other team's scores!" Mic was a very enthusiastic mouse. In college, he was the one that always threw the parties, and made birthdays exciting. He could make anyone laugh or smile with his charm and humor, and it helped him and his squad through tough times as well. Of course, his personality was frowned upon in basic training. Trainers didn't like it when one of their trainees starts laughing and smiling while the trainer is screaming in his face. Mic's grey and white fur made him a very noticeable mouse. Some said they could see him from a mile away, if only he didn't walk behind them the whole time. Yes, Mic's specialty was Stealth; so he became the commanding Stealth unit of the squad. Some said he was the roundest Stealth unit out there, and that he didn't belong in the category. Needless to say, they changed their minds after he earned the award for most kills by one single unit in 2012. Mic: "So, my soldiers and friends, let's win this with flying colors. Let's do this!" Units: "Woohoo!!! Yeah!" Mic and his squad walked into the simulation room, where two lab rats worked at some computers in the center of the room. Scattered around the walls or white pods, shaped as if they were eggs. The units were wearing no armor, and had no weapons; the entire final was going to happen inside of a virtual reality. It was the safest way to train squads, but it's young technology; and a little glitchy. Mic and his squad got into individual pods, as the lab rats tapped screens and clicked buttons. The pods closed over the units, and the simulation started. Before Mic's pod closed, he shouted at his units. "Dinner's on me, boys!" The squad just laughed as the computers whizzed up, and the pods sealed the units inside. The final simulation was starting, and Mic was as happy as he can be. ---- The world of millions of pixels slowly generated around the squad, as they loaded their weapons, and checked their armor. The clicking and squeaking of their tools excited them, and got them pumped up for the battle. The world around them generated into a desert, with high cliffs, and a stream to their right. There were no trees, just cacti and the remains of a village burnt by the Dark Union. Mic instantly started to take notes in his head of the terrain; his goal was to bunker down in a safe spot, and take out the other team that way. His was his greatest strategy, and was why his squad was such a success. Mic: "Alright, make sure your weapons are nice and loaded. We spawned in a desert, so be prepared for weapons or you overheating. We'll bunker down in a safe spot, and draw the other team in." The units nodded as they did as they were told. When they were ready they walked down the hill they were on, and looked for a safe place to bunker down. Within minutes, Joey (the Heavy Unit) found a nice indent in the ground, which was surrounded by cacti and would be hard for anyone to find or even penetrate. Joey: "We can sit here, and snipe them off as you draw them in, Mic." Mic: "Looks good, but Grenadiers will get us. We'll need someone up high to snipe them off." Herald: "I'll do it, sir." Herald, just an average Grunt Unit, raised his paw to volunteer for the job. He had been training to be a Stealth Unit in college and basic training, but became a Grunt when Mic took over the squad. Mic: "You think you can do it, Herald?" Herald: "You bet, sir!" Mic: "Good, then go up on that hill over there, behind those bushes. Don't be seen, but see them. If you see a Grenadier, shoot him!" Herald nodded as he jogged back to a hill that was behind the small indent. As he did, Mic looked towards his Shield Unit Grud and started to give him orders. Mic: "Be ready to jump up, and block any incoming grenades or units. Joey and Rodger will shoot off the enemies." Grud: "Sounds good, Mic." Grud positioned himself behind Joey, and prepared himself and his shield for battle. Rodger smiled as he got into position too; he was already aiming his bazooka at what he thought the enemy would come from. His finger so close to the trigger, he smiled. Suddenly, a flare shot into the sky and exploded into a fireworks show of red-shaded colors. The final battle had started, and both teams were ready. Mic: "Stay in position, men! I'm going to go out into the center, and look for the Mech. Whichever team gets that is bound to win!" Mic crawled out of the small indent in the ground, and started to run out. Before he got too far from the outpost, he clicked a button on his glove, and he turned invisible. Only problem was, another Stealth Unit would be able to detect him on radar; so he had to be careful on his part of the mission. ---- Herald crouched in the dry bushes on top of the hill, and looked out over the rocky valley. The valley was covered in cacti and boulders, it was basically a maze. There were mountains on opposite sides of the valley, a cliff laid to the left side of the valley, and a river laid to right side of the valley. In the center of the valley, he could see smoke risen from somewhere. Every simulation had a burned village or military outpost, which had a working Mech inside it. Whichever team got the Mech was sure to win. As he stared at the smoke, something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. He heard scratching, and suddenly turned around and fired his blaster. POW! BANG! ZAP! Herald breathed heavily as he looked at what he just shot. Just five feet away from him was an Engineer Unit of the other team. Herald mumbled under his breath. "How did they get behind us!?" Following his instincts and training, he simply called Mic through a radio headset. He wasn't retreating to the outpost, he would expose his squad. Herald: "Mic, you hear me? We're in big trouble, sir, somehow the enemy squad got behind us." Mic: "What!? Stay where you are, don't expose the rest of the squad. I'll get this Mech, and we'll destroy them." Every unit had a radio that connected to each other on the same channel, so the other units heard what was going on. Joey: "Whuh? Sir, Mic, we are not staying here than; we're in a bad position. Where do we go?" Mic: "Head to the center where I am; so far I haven't seen the other squad." Herald: "Sir, do I stay here?" Mic: "Yes, be careful. Looks like you're now doing what you were trained to do: recon. Keep an eye out for us, don't let the other squad get off that hill." Herald: "Alright, sir, I'll stay here and keep them away." Herald crouched back down, readied his blaster, and kept a vigilant look on his surroundings. He wasn't about to fail at what he had trained so hard to do. ---- Mic ran up to the Mech, no longer visible now that he knew where the other squad was. The Mech was in the center of a burning, empty village. There were about 5 little shacks still standing, but not for long; they were ablaze. Mic investigated the Mech to make sure it was in working condition, and after a quick look over it was good. He grabbed onto one of the legs, and climbed up into the Mech. He opened the hatch to the inside of it, and hopped in. Finding the key on the ground, he picked it up, dusted it off, and placed it into the ignition. The Mech hummed loudly but softly, and came to life. Various lights turned on, and the screens inside lit up. Mic sat in the pilot's chair, flipped some switches, tapped some screens, and grabbed the handlebars. The massive machine came to life, and started to move. Mic: "Now, where's my squad?" Suddenly a beeping sound echoed throughout the cockpit, as the machine's computer detected three incoming objects. Mic piloted the Mech towards the location of the objects, and through the glass saw his squad. He gave them a thumbs-up as they walked into the village. Mic spoke to them through the Mech's speakers. Mic: "We need to get back to Herald, he may be pinned down by the other squad and probably doesn't have much time left." With several squeaks and cranks, the Mech bent downwards on its metallic knees, so that Joey, Grud, and Rodger could hop into the cabin in the back. They climbed into the Mech, got into their tight seats and buckled up, and then the Mech stood back up. Suddenly, the massive metal machine started to run across the dry sand of the desert. From 0 to 50 miles per hour, the Mech bolted across the landscape, and back to where Herald was. Joey: "So, what's the plan, sir?" Mic: "I'll drop you guys off at a certain point, and we'll stage an attack from there. Maybe you'll guys will distract them enough that they don't realize we got the Mech." Joey: "Sounds good!" ---- Herald sat in the bush, constantly gripping his blaster. He was worried now, the other squad knew that their Engineer wasn't coming back, so they might come out looking for him. Every little cricket, leaf, or rush of wind startled him. He was alone in the desert, without his squad to back him up...and what was he? He was just a Grunt Unit. He didn't have anything great to fight with, just a blaster and 5 grenades on his belt. So, he hid, gripped, and waited for his squad to return. WHOOSH! The sudden rush a wind-swept leaf startled the Grunt, as he fired his blaster randomly through the bushes. When he realized there was no return fire, he stopped. Face palming, he mumbled to himself. "Fool, you fool, you!" Shooting his blaster created a loud sound, and alerted everyone and everything in the area of his location. Now he was very worried, cause most likely that other squad was coming right in his direction now. So he crouched back down, and prepared for the worse. ---- Mic drove the Mech right past where the squad settled themselves at earlier. The large Mech ran up the hill, and quickly the squad found Herald crouched in a bush with his blaster held tightly in his small paws. Mic: "Herald, quick get in!" Without responding, Herald jumped up and raced over towards the Mech. CLING! CLANK! CLANK! Mic: "Grenade!" Just as Mic shouted, Herald turned his head slightly towards behind him, only to be hit in the face by a furious explosion. The explosive projectiles ripped his face, heated his body up way beyond a dying temperature, and just like that, Herald died. His body fell on the ground, as smoke rose from the small crater of the explosion. Mic cursed and yelled as he drove the Mech back onto its feet, and fired randomly in the direction in which the grenade was thrown. Suddenly, the enemy squad (painted red) burst through the bushes and fired at the Mech from all sides. Mic: "Hold on, we're going make a run for it!" Mic slammed his fist on a large, red button and the Mech suddenly shot up into the sky; however, only for a short time. The Mech flew up at an angle, and then started to fall back to the ground again. The Mech landed with a giant thud...100 tails from where it had jumped. Mic lowered the Mech, and ordered his squad to get out. "We're going have to hit them head on. You guys think we can handle that? I know it's not our typical strategy, but we got no choice." Joey: "Fine, with me, sir. This is finals after all!" Grud: "I'll block any blasts coming for Joey, Rodger will cover our backs, and you, sir, can lead us." Mic: "I don't like taking orders from my units, but that there is a great idea! Position, men! We're taking out these red fools." As ordered, the units got into position. Rodger laid on a boulder, and positioned his bazooka. Grud and Joey discussed their plan quickly and prepared their weapons, while Mic jumped into the Mech and prepared himself and it for battle. Mic: "Alright, men, let's go." The rest of the squad saluted, and moved out except for Rodger who stayed behind to watch their backs. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Stories